En Busca de la Luz
by Mitsui Neko
Summary: Después de "Summer Time Record", no todo es felicidad. Las heridas aun sangran, pasiones ocultas nacen, dudas ponen en juego la amistad y terribles secretos salen a descubrirse. ¿Podrán los chicos del Mekakushi encontrar la luz en este camino lleno de oscuridad? (De Rated: T pasara Rated:M)
1. Nuestro Lamentable Secreto

**_Hola gente hermosa~_**

_Que gusto verlos y para aquellos que no sepan quien soy, mi nombre de "escritora" es Mitsui Neko y vengo aquí como siempre a dejar mis intentos de fanfics, en su mayoría casi siempre one-shots, pero en esta ocasión decidí empezar a subir mi primer fanfic largo (El segundo pero el primero de KagePro) que constara de unos 8 o 10 capítulos máximo._

_Pues a comparación de mis otras historias en verdad trabaje mucho en esta para que sea la mejor pero igual tengo un segundo fanfic en progreso por lo que si en algún momento llegara a atrasarme con la actualización de un capitulo me disculpo._

_Esta historia estará mas llena de drama que de otra cosa pero igual de romance y tendrá un poco de cada pareja de Kagerou Project que les gusta, en general habrá un poco de todo por lo cual seguro saldrán satisfechos._

_Para entender del todo mi historia se deberá haber visto todos los PVs de la saga, principalmente "Lost Time Memory", "Outer Science" y "Summer Time Record" y debido a que aun no hay nada del todo "aclarado" en la historia de Kagerou Project (ya que es muy compleja y aun hay muchos huecos) posiblemente me equivoque en algunos detalles pero investigare a fondo todo, así que por favor evítense las criticas ofensivas._

_Sus reviews y sugerencias para mejorar mi modo de escribir son bien recibidas como siempre._

_Eso es todo, espero les guste~ :3_

* * *

**_Summary:_**

_"Después de 'Summer Time Record', no todo es felicidad. Las heridas aun sangran, pasiones ocultas nacen, dudas ponen en juego la amistad y terribles secretos salen a descubrirse. ¿Podrán los chicos del Mekakushi encontrar la luz en este camino lleno de oscuridad?"_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Kagerou Project/Days no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para su creador** Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)**_

* * *

**En busca de la Luz (Kagerou Project Fanfic)** by Mitsui Neko

* * *

**Capítulo 1** - "Nuestro lamentable secreto."

.

.

.

¿La escuchas?... Su respiración era agitada, al igual que la tuya.

El calor era embriagante, la ropa sofocante y el deseo incontrolable.

Sin mucho esfuerzo sus prendas fueron a terminar en el suelo.

El placer era indescriptible, el momento era perfecto pero... ¿Que estaba mal en todo eso?

La observo, yaciente bajo él, su rostro ruborizado mostraba dolor y tristeza, pero incluso así no se detuvo ¿por qué no lo hacía? Solo sonrió tomando el delgado cuerpo en sus brazos y seguido, un gemido en seco una vez acabado su labor, las palabras de la chica aun resonaban en su cabeza:

"Te odio..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El chico despertó de golpe, incorporándose en la cama y llevando su mano al pecho en un intento de controlar su respiración.

Otra vez aquella pesadilla... o desearía que lo fuera. No, eran los recuerdos que invadían su mente entre sueños. El espacio en blanco que había en su cabeza lentamente empezaba a llenarse, aunque hubiese deseado no haberlo sabido nunca.

Giro su mirada hacia su cuaderno de dibujos a lado de la cama de hospital donde yacía descansando. Observo este para notar lo maltratado y viejo que ya estaba. Abrió el cuaderno y noto como las hojas estaban amarillentas, arrugadas, vio los dibujos que había ¿por qué aun lo conservaba? ¿Por qué no tirarlo a la basura y empezar a usar el cuaderno nuevo que hace poco, cierto azabache, le había regalado? Ni él lo entendía.

-¿Andas despierto?

Escucho decir al momento que la puerta de su habitación se abría. Rápidamente guardo el cuaderno debajo de sus sábanas y sonrió de manera gentil al recién llegado.

-Hola Shintaro-kun.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –pregunto el mencionado acercándose a la camilla donde el otro chico reposaba.

-¿Q-Qué cosa?

En seguida al notar el leve temblor en la voz del otro muchacho, el pelinegro supo que algo ocultaba, aunque últimamente ¿Quién no lo hacía? Decidió no insistir y simplemente cogió de la silla que había cerca de la cama y tomo asiento en esta.

-Olvídalo… ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien. –Sonrió con inocencia- ¿Qué hay de ti, Shintaro-kun?

-Igual bien, aunque algo atareado para serte sincero.

-¿Los estudios? –pregunto Haruka tapándose bien los pies con las sabanas.

-Aja… No sé pero antes se me hacía más fácil las clases, ahora no me da vida. –Pauso- aunque realmente no tengo una gran vida así que todo bien.

-Uh, eres muy modesto. –El pelicastaño volvió a sonreír- Si se te hacen tan difíciles las clases es porque pasaste casi más de dos años sin estudiar. Yo pasare por lo mismo una vez que regrese.

-Oh… eso me recuerda. Hable con el doctor y dice que puede que este fin de semana te den de alta.

-¿En serio? –los ojos del mas altos se abrieron mostrando un leve brillo de emoción.

-Sí, aunque tendrás que usar silla de ruedas por un tiempo debido a que tu cuerpo aún se encuentra algo débil.

-Entiendo. –Contesto sin borrar la sonrisa- por cierto, Shintaro-kun…

-¿Qué sucede? –observo atento al otro chico.

-¿Cómo esta Takane-chan? Hoy tampoco pudo venir por lo que veo…

-Sí, lo siento Haruka, ella… -pensaba en alguna buena excusa- ha estado muy ocupada últimamente. Me pidió que te mandara sus disculpas.

-E-Está bien… -dijo cabizbajo- mándale mis saludos, por favor.

-Claro y ten. –le entrego una bolsa con comida- para que te animes un poco y te quites el mal sabor de la comida de hospital.

-Oh ¡Gracias! –Agradeció tomando la bolsa y registrándola con emoción para empezar a comer.

-No es nada y bueno, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana, posiblemente Momo venga conmigo.

-Je, de acuerdo. Hasta mañana, Shintaro-kun.

-Hasta mañana. –sonrió el azabache para luego salir de la habitación.

Una vez estando afuera, Shintaro saco de su mochila la bufanda roja que llevaba guardada y se la coloco alrededor del cuello. Aunque aquel día no había frio ya era costumbre para él siempre llevarla puesta cuando salía. Era su manera de sentirse cómodo estando en el exterior donde toda la gente de la ciudad solía asfixiarle.

Justo saliendo del hospital noto a alguien afuera esperándole. No dio mucha importancia hasta notar de quien se trataba.

La chica de cabello castaño, pasando a negro, amarrado en un par de coletas sonrió ampliamente al pelinegro al momento de verlo, contagiándole una sonrisa a él también. Este último no podía dejar de observarla y es que en su mente aun no cabía la idea de verla "así", en persona y ya no más detrás de la pantalla del computador o por el móvil; como un humano normal y no más como aquel animoso y hasta algo molesto virus que había llegado a su vida con la intención de acompañarle en sus malos momentos. Le estaba bastante agradecido.

-Al final si llegaste. –hablo primero el chico.

-Sí y por cierto ¿Cómo está? –pregunto con cierta preocupación la más baja de estatura.

-¿Por qué no entras y le preguntas tú misma?

-A-ah, bueno… -una mueca de incomodidad se dibujó en su rostro desviando su mirar del chico- no… mejor dime que te dijo el doctor.

-Takane… ¿Qué pasa entre Haruka y tú?

-¿Qué? No pasa nada…

-¿Cómo qué no? Hace apenas un poco, menos de un mes, estabas triste y destrozada porque creías que Haruka nunca despertaría del coma y ahora que al fin está bien siempre inventas excusas para no verlo.

Takane no comento nada. Se quedó callada con la mirada baja.

-Solamente… estoy nerviosa.

-¿En serio es por eso? –cuestiono incrédulo por su respuesta.

-Lo es si así tú lo crees.

Shintaro dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Está bien… ya no insistiré. –Contesto resignado- dejare de preguntar pero quiero que tengas algo en cuenta… -se acercó a la chica la cual dio un paso hacia atrás al notar la acción del chico- soy tu amigo, tuyo y de Haruka, pueden confiar en mí. Pase lo que pase cuentan conmigo.

-S-Sí, lo sé muy bien. –tomo gentilmente la mano de este.

-Bien… -intercambio sonrisas con la chica- ¿entonces iras a verlo?

-¿Ahora? No, creo que no. Seguro ya debe estar descansado. –se excusaba la chica.

-Bueno no importa, igual este fin de semana lo veras quieras o no.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto Takane nerviosa.

-A que Haruka se da de alta este fin de semana.

-¿E-en serio? –una dulce sonrisa se dejó iluminar en el rostro de ella pero rápidamente volvió a su expresión nerviosa- ay…

-En fin… ¿Me acompañas a la base?

-¿Eh? ¿Iras a decirles a los demás la noticia?

-Claro que sí. Seguro se alegraran al saber que Haruka saldrá. ¿Acaso tú no estás alegre por él?

-Si lo estoy… -bajo la mirada volviendo a sonreír con calidez.

-Entonces… ¿me acompañas?

-De acuerdo. –corrió donde el chico para empezar a caminar a su lado.

Tanto Shintaro como Takane tal vez jamás se imaginaron llevarse tan bien como lo hacían ahora y es que antes la relación entre ellos se resumía en constantes peleas, competencias y discusiones; pero aquellos dos años en los que Shintaro y Ene, en ese entonces, estuvieron juntos fue tiempo suficiente para crear un lazo especial entre ellos, un lazo que se hizo más fuerte en aquellos 3 meses en los cuales Haruka estuvo en coma.

Aun lo recordaba, esos paseos nocturnos que solía hacer con Takane, ella estando tan triste y deprimida, creyendo que el amor de su vida jamás despertaría. Ambos cargando con culpa y mucho dolor, se tuvieron el uno al otro apoyándose, pero especialmente Shintaro, manteniéndose fuerte por ambos, secando las lágrimas de la chica de coletas, abrazándola para reconfortar aquel herido e inseguro corazón al cual comprendía muy bien pues había pasado por la misma tragedia con Ayano. La única diferencia era que Haruka tenía la posibilidad de sobrevivir y así fue hace apenas 3 semanas atrás de las cuales Takane no fue capaz de ir a visitar al chico.

Algo escondían, era más que obvio para el azabache, tenía que ver con el extraño comportamiento de Haruka ese mismo día. Aunque Shintaro había prometido ya no hacer más preguntas sobre ello jamás prometió el no entrometerse e investigaría por su cuenta lo que sea que haya ocurrido entre ellos.

-Ya estamos aquí. –entro Shintaro a la base del Mekakushi seguido por Takane quien iba detrás de él.

-¡Onii-chan! –Exclamo Momo, abrazando a su hermano mayor- Hola Takane-chan.

-Hola Momo-san. –saludo igual la de coletas.

-Momo, te me adelantaste.

-Sip –rio un poco- ¿fuiste a ver a Haruka-kun?

-Sí y de hecho tengo una noticia que darle a todos.

-¿Qué noticia? –apareció de la nada Kido, justo después de ella Kano que entraba por la otra habitación.

En el mismo cuarto ya estaban Mary y Seto, que tomaban un té juntos y rápidamente pusieron atención a las palabras de Shintaro.

Todo el Mekakushi parecía estar ahí a excepción de Hibiya que debido a sus clases y las constantes presiones de sus padres se encontraba desaparecido aunque igual iba a visitar a Haruka en sus días libres.

-Hable con el doctor y al parecer Haruka saldrá del hospital este fin de semana.

-¡Que excelente noticia! –comento alegremente Seto.

-Pues ya era hora. –sonrió Kano mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los muebles.

-Aja, pero estaba considerando que tal vez… -Takane miro con extrañeza a su amigo- podríamos organizarle una bienvenida.

-Algo así como… ¿Una fiesta? –pregunto la pequeña hija de medusa con inocencia.

-Uhm, pues sí. No es mala idea.

-¡Sí! ¡Seria genial! Podemos hacerlo aquí. –Aconsejo Momo ya emocionada con la idea- ¿Se puede?

-Yo creo que sí pero la líder aquí es ella. –El chico de ojos gatunos apunto hacia Kido.

-Ah, sí. Está bien, le haremos una fiesta de bienvenida a Haruka-kun. Podemos empezar a organizar todo desde ahora. –sonrió la peliverde.

-¡Siii! –exclamaron con emoción Momo y Mary.

-¿Sabes exactamente como a qué hora saldrá Haruka?

-No pero mañana mismo que pase a verlo lo averiguo.

-Bien, lo dejamos en tus manos, Shintaro. –fue lo último que dijo Kido para acercarse al resto y empezar a planear la fiesta.

Rápidamente todo el Mekakushi empezó a intercambiar ideas de cómo organizar la bienvenida que se haría el fin de semana, incluso Shintaro parecía estar emocionado con todo mas no pudo evitar notar lo distanciada que Takane parecía estar del resto.

Estaba empezando a cansarse de todo esto… quería saber, cual era aquel secreto que ella y Haruka le ocultaban. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? ¿Tanto costaba confiar en él y decirle? De pronto un recuerdo invadió su mente.

-Tal vez…

_Flash back_

«Hace 6 meses»

-¡Onii-chan! –el grito de terror y preocupación de Momo hizo eco en su cabeza.

Lentamente y con mucho pesar, los ojos de Shintaro se fueron abriendo poco a poco sintiendo un dolor punzante en el hombro izquierdo. Ahí noto rápidamente que este sangraba… una herida de bala.

Todo era confuso y poco podía recordar de lo ocurrido como los sollozos de Mary o el rostro de terror de Kido que quedó inmóvil hasta que Momo al fin la hizo reaccionar y rápidamente ambas corrieron su lado.

-¿Estas bien, Shintaro? –pregunto Kido mientras colocaba su mano en el hoyo de bala, presionando para que dejara de sangrar.

El azabache estaba mareado, el dolor en el hombro era demasiado pero no lo suficiente como para evitar el que se incorporara quedando sentado en el suelo. De pronto lo recordó, todo llego a su mente de un golpe.

Hace solo un momento estaba ahí, en medio de la habitación, aquel que se hacía llamar "Kuroha", hincado en el suelo, apuntando el arma que llevaba consigo a su cabeza con la intención de dispararse, dándole fin a su horrible tortura; pero Shintaro fue más rápido y corrió a su lado, interponiéndose entre él y la pistola, evitando que la bala diera contra su cabeza dándole a cambio al segundo en el hombro.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso…? –pregunto el de ojos ámbar sin entender su acción.

-Porque… eres mi amigo. –contesto Shintaro, forzando una sonrisa antes de caer inconsciente.

Lo que no lograba recordar era el por qué Kuroha, que había llegado con la intención de matarlos a todos, de pronto había apuntado a su propia cabeza para suicidarse. Fue entonces que noto el monitor a lo lejos.

La pantalla marcaba "Error" y sabía exactamente lo que significaba, lo que Kuroha había hecho, después de todo él también lo había hecho antes.

-Ene… -susurro para de pronto levantarse del suelo, olvidando su herida sangrante y correr hacia el monitor- ¡Ene! –exclamo con preocupación.

-Onii-chan… Ene, ella… -Momo hablaba entrecortada.

-No, no, no… ¡Ene! –Empezó a golpear el monitor- ¡¿Me escuchas?!

Mary empezó a llorar nuevamente, abrazándose de Kido quien le correspondió sintiéndose igual de triste al ver aquella trágica escena.

-Shintaro… -intento hablarle la peliverde pero este no hacía caso.

-¡Ene no puedes hacerme esto! N-no… no puedes dejar el Mekakushi… -empezó a golpear la pantalla del computador que seguía en negro marcando "Error" en letras rojas- no puedes dejarme… -musito dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo, sin apartar la mano de la pantalla- no me dejes…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-…Ene.

-¿Eh?

«Dos semanas despues»

-¡A-ah! Disculpa, Takane. –el chico se rasco la cabeza un tanto avergonzado.

-Está bien, Shintaro. –Sonrió despreocupada la chica- igual me gusta que me llames así.

-Aun así sigue siendo algo vergonzoso… -comento con seriedad- imagina si por accidente tú me llamaras "amo" como hacías antes.

-Eso es diferente.

-¿En qué sentido?

-En que nunca pasara. –contesto divertida y algo burlona.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño. Incluso ya no siendo más un virus la chica seguía molestándole y el siempre caía.

-¿Está todo bien? –pregunto al notar cabizbaja a su acompañante en ese momento.

-Sí, yo… es que no puedo dejar de pensar en…

-¡Hermano!

Shintaro y Takane giraron su vista a donde habían escuchado ser exclamar tal grito y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a Momo entrar llevando consigo a Hibiya cuyo rostro estaba pálido del miedo y no parecía reaccionar.

-Hibiya ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió? –le interrogaba preocupado Shintaro.

No tardó en llegar el resto de Mekakushi, siendo avisados por Takane, para ponerse al pendiente de la situación y escuchar la respuesta de Hibiya que con trabajo era capaz de formular alguna palabra.

-Vamos Hibiya… - le alentaba Momo- diles lo que viste…

-Él… -contesto.

-¿"Él"? ¿Él quien, Hibiya? –el pelinegro se notaba impaciente.

-Kuroha… Lo vi…

Rápidamente una expresión de terror y preocupación se dibujó en el rostro de todos los integrantes del Mekakushi de tan solo escuchar aquel nombre.

-¿Si-Sigue ahí? –hablo nervioso Seto mientras la pequeña peliblanca que siempre le acompañaba se le abrazaba con miedo.

-Creí que… había desaparecido. –comento Kano llevándose una mano al pecho.

Ya sudaban frió, ya las manos temblaban, ya la palidez en el rostro de Hibiya empezaba a contagiarse al resto. No era una exageración cuando la persona que ha intentado matarte una y otra vez, lográndolo en diferentes rutas del tiempo, te buscaba sin cesar.

-Dime exactamente qué sucedió… -Shintaro sudaba un poco por los nervios.

-Estaba paseando solo por la calle, era de tarde, había bastante gente y sin darme cuenta termine llegando al mismo parque donde solía ir con Hiyori… –su voz se entrecortaba al decir lo último- me senté en uno de los columpios del parque y de pronto vi a la gata de Kano ahí…

-¿Mira-chan…? –pregunto Kano. Hibiya asintió.

-Decidí seguirla cuando ella cruzo la calle pero note que el semáforo iba a cambiar así que me quede parado en el pavimento… -pauso bajando la mirada.

-¿Y qué más paso? –Le interrogaba desesperado Shintaro.

-Onii-chan por favor, no lo presiones… Está muy asustado. –la rubia tomo gentilmente la mano de Hibiya y con la otra libre acariciaba sus cabellos castaños en un intento de tranquilizarle.

El menor apretó suavemente la mano ajena y observo al moreno para seguir contando.

-De pronto sentí algo extraño… sentí que debía cruzar la calle, no importaba si los autos se avecinaban, debía cruzar donde Mira-chan al otro lado… y lo hice.

-Eso fue peligroso… -comento la líder del Mekakushi.

-No tan peligroso como haberme quedado ahí.

-¿A qué te refieres? –se metió Takane.

-Llegue al otro lado con segundos de diferencias en que arrancaron los autos y al girarme lo vi… -empezó a temblar nuevamente- estuvo detrás de mí todo el tiempo. –los ojos de todos se abrieron con sorpresa- si no hubiera cruzado posiblemente me hubiera empujando contra los coches… y peor aún… se me quedo ahí viendo y de pronto me sonrió, saludándome con la mano… -apretó con más fuerza la mano de la rubia- en eso paso un camión y cuando me di cuenta ya había desaparecido… tuve tanto miedo que de pronto apareciera junto a mí que corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta que…

-Se encontró conmigo. –concluyo Momo abrazando a Hibiya que se había llevado ambas manos al rosto mientras sus ojos amenazaban con llorar.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo en la habitación, solo escuchándose muy levemente los latidos de exaltación y miedo de los 8 integrantes del Mekakushi Dan. La pesadilla de la que creyeron habían logrado escapar aún les acechaba desde las sombras.

-Espera… -hablo de pronto Shintaro que había estado meditando todo lo recién contado por Hibiya- dices que él estuvo detrás de ti…

-Si… ¿Qué pasa con eso? –pregunto confuso el menor.

Kano de pronto entendió todo.

-Sí estuvo detrás de él todo el tiempo ¿por qué no intento matarle al momento? ¿Por qué esperar a que estuviera junto a la calle para empujarlo?

-Yo te diré por qué.

El portador de la jersey roja se levantó de donde estaba y fue directo a su mochila la cual últimamente traía siempre consigo y de ahí saco una caja negra. Todos se juntaron alrededor de él para ver lo que esa misteriosa caja contenía.

-Él no lo mato porque no tenía esto… -abrió la caja y dentro de esta estaba el arma de Kuroha.

-¿Por qué tú la tienes? –Seto miro con sorpresa al chico.

-Después de lo que paso… aquella vez. –Se llevó la mano al hombro vendado que no se veía por la ropa que traía puesta- Kuroha dejo esto al huir. La guarde cuando nadie se dio cuenta y la he conservado desde entonces. –Cerro la caja- pero eso no cambia el que sigue teniendo una fuerza sobrenatural por encima de todos nosotros…

-¿Q-Qué vamos hacer ahora…? –Mary se abrazó con más fuerza del chico de capucha verde, el cual le correspondió.

-No lo sé…

-¡E-Esto no puede ser! –Exclamo Kano- ¡No pienso pasar por esto otra vez!

-Cálmate, Kano… -se le acerco Kido- to-todo estará bien...

-No es verdad… nada está bien. Ni tu misma te crees eso.

-Tengo miedo… -Hibiya empezó a llorar, al igual que Mary, en los brazos de Momo, la cual temblaba de miedo sin soltar al menor.

La desesperación hizo presencia aquel día en la base. Llantos, gritos e incluso discusiones. No había manera de calmarse, no cuando la muerte misma andaba de paseo por la ciudad, esperando el momento correcto para atacarles, solo para que el tiempo corriera nuevamente y les diera el mismo triste final.

-¡N-no quiero morir!

-¡No hay forma de escapar otra vez de él!

-¡Es un monstruo!

-¡Desearía nunca haberlo conocido!

-¡No debimos confiar en él desde el principio!

-Jamás debimos meter a Konoha en el Mekakushi…

-¡NO! –exclamo Takane con más fuerza que todos, la cual había estado callada todo ese tiempo-¡No! ¡No es culpa de Konoha! ¡No es culpa de Haruka!

-Takane… -Shintaro le miraba estupefacto.

-¡Él no es un monstruo!

-¡Si lo es! –Se le hizo frente Kano- ¡Intento matar a Hibiya! ¡A Seto, a Momo, a Kido e incluso casi te mato a ti!

La chica de coletas callo al instante. Las palabras de Kano, a pesar de ser crueles eran ciertas.

Recordó la horrible sensación que anteriormente ya había experimentado con Shintaro. El ser borrada era como ser asfixiado. Podía sentir las manos del chico rodear su cuello, apretándole en su intento de asesinato; el rostro lleno de odio de aquel tiempo su llamado "amo" y el rostro de disfrute por parte de Kuroha.

"_Jamás podría odiarte, no importa lo mucho que cambies."_

Es cierto, él había dicho eso, entonces…. ¿No tendría que hacer lo mismo en el caso de él?

-Yo…

-¡No! Takane tiene razón… No es culpa de Konoha.

-Onii-chan, pero…

-Yo también lo considere un monstruo hasta ese día, cuando recibí el disparo en el hombro. Él intentó matarse porque se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al borrar a Ene… y porque ya no deseaba seguir sufriendo.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. –le interrumpió Kido.

-¡Claro que sí! Tal vez no conozca tanto a Haruka como Takane, pero si es importante para ella entonces también lo es para mí.

-Shintaro…

-Lo poco que pude convivir con él fue suficiente para darme cuenta que es alguien que no tiene malicia en su corazón. No sé qué es lo que le hayan hecho, pero este Kuroha, como ustedes le llaman no es él, el verdadero Haruka, el Konoha que todos conocemos está atrapado ahí y necesita nuestra ayuda.

-¿Nuestra ayuda? –pregunto Seto.

-Así es… en todo este tiempo que Konoha estuvo con nosotros jamás nos abandonó cuando lo necesitábamos y vaya que nos ayudó mucho. Por eso no le voy a dar la espalda, así como Takane no me abandono en estos dos largos años de oscuridad en los cuales estuve aislado en mi habitación, no la dejare a ella y a Haruka tampoco. -Nuevamente el Mekakushi quedo en silencio- Si nos quieren ayudar bien, si no igual. Vamos Takane. –le ofreció la mano a la chica, la cual no dudo en tomarla.

-¡Espera! –Le detuvo la danchou- no podrán hacerlo solo ustedes dos… -Shintaro le miro- les ayudaremos.

-¿En serio?

-Si… -Se acercó Kano- tienes razón en mucho de lo que dijiste. Konoha, bueno, Haruka como ustedes lo conocen, él nunca nos dejó. Lo ayudaremos a volver a ser el de antes.

-Chicos… -los ojos de Takane se cristalizaban- gracias…

-No tienes que gradecer… -La mano de Seto se posó en su hombro- somos amigos después de todos y los amigos siempre están para apoyarse.

-¿Entonces contamos con ustedes?

-Claro que sí, pero la pregunta que tengo yo para ti ahora es ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo ayudaremos a Haruka? –Preguntaba desesperada Kido por una respuesta.

-Sé que es difícil… después de todo Konoha es más fuerte de lo que una persona normal y ahora en esta forma es muy peligroso pero al igual que él tiene sus "habilidades" nosotros, más bien, ustedes tienen las suyas y somos más.

-Entiendo… ¿pero será suficiente?

-¡Claro que sí! ¿No recuerdan? Esa vez en el secuestro de rehenes. Momo, Mary y tú, lograron salvarnos a Kano y a mí. -Los mencionados sonrieron al recordar aquello- porque trabajaron en equipo.

-No lo sé… -Mary bajo la mirada- nuestras habilidades no son tan avanzadas.

-Si pero escuchen… -Shintaro levanto la voz- seamos francos… aquí el único inútil soy yo.

-Onii-chan no digas eso.

-Pero es la verdad. Lo único que realmente puedo aportar a este equipo es la determinación para seguir adelante, pero sobre todo ayudarles a explotar sus habilidades hasta el límite. Ahora tenemos una oportunidad para hacerlo. Unidos lo lograremos.

-¡Tienes razón! –Hibiya se secó las lágrimas que había dejado salir y se levantó para ponerse de lado de Shintaro- Konoha intento ayudarnos a Hiyori y a mí. También ayudare, podemos hacerlo.

-Entonces... ¿están con nosotros en esto?

-Claro que si, Shintaro. –Kido colocó una mano en el hombro de este- Ahora y siempre.

-Después de todo, somos el Mekakushi-Dan. –sonrió con seguridad Kano.

-Gracias chicos... -les agradeció Takane que ya había dejado escapar unas cuentas lágrimas y rápidamente fue abrazada por Momo que se trajo a Hibiya junto con ella.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por dónde empezamos? -pregunto Seto.

-Primero habrá que encontrar a Konoha para emboscarlo.

-¿Y cómo sabremos donde esta? –esta vez el que cuestiono fue Hibiya.

-Fácil, solo debemos recordar los diversos lugares donde lo hemos avistado y ya tendremos un esquema de donde podría estar ahora. –explicaba Shintaro.

-Bueno... yo lo vi en el parque donde solía ir con Hiyori.

-Cerca de nuestra casa... –comento nerviosa Momo.

-Cerca de nuestro colegio. –agrego Takane.

-Por el cementerio. –dijo repentinamente Mary.

-Vaya... son muchos lugares. –Kano se cruzó de brazos- supongo, habrá que separarnos.

-De hecho, sí. Kano, Kido ustedes pueden ir al colegio.

-¡Claro! –sonrió el chico felino al saber que podría estar un rato a solas con Kido. Seria romántico de no ser porque iban en busca de un psicópata.

-Mary y Seto, vayan al parque.

-Por supuesto. –contesto cual soldado Seto, al momento que tomaba a la pequeña medusa de la mano.

-Momo y Hibiya, vendrán conmigo. Cerca de nuestra casa y de ahí al cementerio.

-N-no me gusta mucho la idea... -dijo nervioso el menor.

-Entonces quédate. Aun estás algo pálido del susto. –Momo le palmeo suavemente la espalda.

-No... Les acompañare, pero del cementerio me iré a mi casa. –Hibiya bajo la mirada sintiéndose avergonzado por su cobardía.

-Está bien... -Shintaro le revolvió sus cabellos- eres muy valiente.

-Gracias... -contesto levemente apenado.

-¿Y qué hay de mí? –interrogó la ex virus de computadora levantándose de donde se encontraba, pero un pequeño mareo provoco que casi tropezara más fue recibida a tiempo por Shintaro.

-Tú te quedaras, Takane.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tu cuerpo aún no está recuperado del todo. Aun estas débil, esto puede ser muy peligroso así que será mejor que te quedes.

-P-pero... ¡Yo también soy parte del Mekakushi! –Exclamo un tanto molesta, haciéndole frente al moreno- quiero ayudarles...

-Tienes razón, eres parte del Mekakushi... -tomo sus manos- por lo mismo no deseo que vengas. No quiero que nada malo te suceda.

-No quiero estar sola...

-No lo estarás. Volveré con Momo dentro de una hora y vendremos acompañarte a tu casa. ¿Verdad, Momo?

-¡Oh! ¡Claro que si, Takane-chan! –musito alegremente la rubia.

-Está bien... –contesto resignada- tengan mucho cuidado y... y por favor no tarden.

-No lo haremos. –dijo por ultimo Shintaro para salir junto con su hermana y Hibiya, dejando sola a la de coletas.

Tristemente aquellas palabras se convertirían en mentiras, pero no porque el de cabellos azabaches lo hubiese decidido así. Simplemente un "pequeño" retraso, que le llevo un poco más de media hora, provoco que llegara a la base del Mekakushi mas tarde de lo planeado.

Una lápida, cuyo nombre recordaba muy bien pues era el de aquella rara compañera de clases que siempre solía molestarle; con el epitafio de "Querida hija y hermana", fue inevitable para Shintaro quedarse observando la abandonada tumba, con solo unas cuantas flores adornando, las cuales ya habían marchitado y muerto con el tiempo.

* * *

-Lamento mucho la tardanza. -fue la frase con la que el mayor de los Kisaragi saludo al momento de entrar a la base del Mekakushi.

Se rascaba la nuca y reía un tanto nervioso por recibir alguno de los golpes de Takane por haberse tardado tanto, pero en vez de eso, lo que observo al momento de entrar le sorprendió.

Takane yacía con la mirada baja, sentada en uno de los muebles de la base. Su espalda estaba encorvada, por la posición en la que estaba, con la cabeza entre las piernas. El cabello que siempre llevaba amarrado en aquellas simpáticas dos coletas, ahora estaba suelto, cayendo por su rostro, el cual alzó para ver a Shintaro y este fue capaz de ver como sus ojos se encontraban rojos e hinchados ¿había estado llorando? Y claro, obviamente lo que le causo más preocupación al moreno, ver una pequeña línea de sangre caer por la boca de la chica.

-¡Takane! –Corrió rápidamente a su lado, hincándose en el suelo para estar a la altura de esta y observarla- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te paso?

-Yo... –la mirada perdida de la chica solo preocupaba más al segundo.

-¡Dime! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! –Un tanto desesperado, Shintaro tomo a Takane de sus hombros, agitándola levemente con tal de recibir una respuesta.

-Estoy bien... -contesto al fin, forzando una sonrisa para el azabache.

-¿Segura...? –pregunto no del todo convencido con lo último que ella había dicho.

-Si... –Takane seco un par de lágrimas que había dejado escapar accidentalmente al apretar los ojos- solo... pensé en Haruka y pues...

-No tienes que explicar más... –interrumpió Shintaro, quien observaba la línea de sangre que caía por el labio de ella.

-A-ah, eso... me mordí accidentalmente.

-Está bien. –paso su pulgar por el labio inferior de la chica, limpiando el rastro de sangre- te prometo... que traeré a Haruka de vuelta.

-¿Eh...?

-Te lo prometo. –alzó el dedo meñique, esperando que Takane hiciera lo mismo y sellar así la promesa.

La pelicastaña sonrió levemente, entrelazando su dedo con el del moreno.

-Gracias... –le abrazo.

Shintaro se sorprendió un poco pero no dudo en corresponder aquel tierno abrazo.

-Lo traeré de vuelta... –susurro.

-Creo en ti.

* * *

«Ahora»

El moreno no entendía por qué de pronto aquellos recuerdos inundaron su mente.

Giro su mirar donde la de coletas estaba. Apartada como siempre del resto y se acercó a ella.

-¿Segura que todo está bien? –pregunto como siempre preocupado por ella.

A Takane aún le costaba acostumbrarse a los tratos tan amables por parte su ex amo. Aun así fue capaz de regalarle su mejor sonrisa y contestarle.

-Sí, todo está bien.

-Ya veo…

-Bueno, creo que iré ayudar a las chicas. –Takane volvió a sonreír y se fue con el resto del Mekakushi a seguir planeando la bienvenida.

Shintaro soltó un suspiro. Le había dado la oportunidad a Takane de ser sincera pero ella había optado por mentirle una vez más. No había opción, él tendría que averiguar por su parte que es lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Haruka, de una vez por todas.

* * *

_Siguiente capítulo: "**Un propósito para vivir."**_

_-¿Alguien me necesita? No, jamás nadie lo ha hecho, entonces ¿para qué vivo?_

_-Eres una idiota… ancianita. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Yo te necesito…_

* * *

_Oh vaya... para ser el primer capitulo me ha quedado algo largo :I_

_En fin~ espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews y denme su opinión sobre lo que les parece hasta el momento nwn_

_Intentare subir la continuación pronto, hasta entonces !Ja ne!~_

_**Atte: Mitsui Neko**_


	2. Un Propósito para Vivir

_**Hola!~**_

_He regresado al fin para subir la actualización, aprovechando el tiempo libre, ya que los estudios no me dan vida. Ah, pero bueno:  
_

_Antes de empezar quisiera agradecer a **Reira26 **por sus consejos para mejorar mi fanfic, los cuales he aplicado en este nuevo capitulo nwn como les había comentado antes, sus consejos son siempre bien recibidos y me ayudan bastante, al igual que sus criticas, siempre y cuando no sean de manera ofensiva._

_ Una cosa es dar critica constructiva y otra solo criticar por molestar o lastimar al autor, cosa que veo muy seguido en fanfiction y debo decir que me molesta bastante, ya que no hay necesidad de hacer eso._

_En fin~ ese es otro tema, gracias por los reviews y espero disfruten este nuevo capitulo :3 _

* * *

_********__Disclaimer: __Kagerou Project/Days no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para su creador** Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2 –** "Un propósito para Vivir"_

_._

_._

_._

Aquella mañana era un buen día, el clima era templado, no había mucho sol y un viento apacible soplaba entrando por la ventana de la chica. Junto con esa agradable ventisca se colaron unos cuantos rayos de luz que fueron los que hicieron despertar a la rubia dueña de aquella habitación.

—Uhm… -Momo se quejó tapándose con sus sábanas blancas, girándose hasta el reloj que había junto al mueble de su cama y sus grandes ojos amarillos se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver la hora que era- ¡ONII-CHAN!

Ella grito tan fuerte, que a pesar de estar en habitaciones separadas, Shintaro fue capaz de escucharle, dando un brinco del susto y cayendo de su cama.

— ¡¿Pero qué diablos, Momo?! –El moreno salió de su habitación, sobándose la cabeza y allí miró a su hermana corriendo de un lado a otro- ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Son las 6:45!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tenemos 15 minutos para llegar a clases!

— ¡Lo sé! –Contestó encerrándose en su cuarto para cambiarse.

En menos de un minuto ya estaba vestida y bajaba por las escaleras a gran velocidad de la escaleras, evitando caerse, al mismo tiempo que peinaba su, ahora largo, cabello rubio.

— ¡Onii-chan, apresúrate! -exclamó mientras entraba a la cocina a prepararse un sándwich mal hecho para él y ella.

— ¡Ya voy, ya voy, ya voy! –Apareció Shintaro ya "listo", acomodándose la corbata de su uniforme y tomando de su mochila para salir de la casa.

— ¡Hey! ¡Espérame! –Le reclamó su hermanita, tomando ambos intentos de desayuno para luego correr a alcanzarle.

Por solo unos segundos, los hermanos Kisaragi lograron llegar a tiempo, cada uno a su respectiva clase y no fue sino hasta la hora del descanso que pudieron planear bien su día.

— Sé que hoy sales antes que yo ¿Qué harás? ¿Iras a la casa para irnos juntos a ver a Haruka o iras directo al hospital?

— Mmmm… No lo sé aun. Ya te mandare un mensaje. –Le contestó tranquila mientras bebía de su jugo en caja.

— De acuerdo. –El chico término de su lata de soda y la aplasto con la mano, tirándola al bote de basura más cercano- Solo no te metas en problemas, Momo.

— Oye, ya no soy la idol problemática de antes. Ahora estoy grande, se cuidarme sola. –La menor inflo un poco sus cachetes cruzándose de brazos.

— Lo se… -Sonrió Shintaro para revolver los cabellos de esta- Hasta más tarde.

Momo observo a su hermano irse.

Él había cambiado bastante y se podría decir que para bien, pues se le podía notar más animado, aunque como siempre, cosa que era clásica en la personalidad del pelinegro, solía mantenerse reservado y a veces volvía a su acostumbrado encerramiento en su habitación, hasta que los demás aparecieran y lo sacaran al exterior a la fuerza.

Agradecía el día en que se había unido al Mekakushi, y como su hermano fue forzado a unirse también. Gracias a todas esas situaciones él se había vuelto una mejor persona y se notaba en como todos los días solía ir a visitar a Haruka al hospital o igual cuando solía ir a pasear con Takane.

— Uhm…

Aunque ahí no acababa todo, su hermano incluso había vuelto al colegio, pero debido a que este había dejado los estudios por dos años, al regresar le había tocado estar en el mismo grado que su hermanita rubia.

Al principio fue muy problemático para ambos hermanos debido a que su relación no era tan unida, pero supieron convivir el uno con el otro, y de alguna, forma aquello logro reforzar el buen lazo de hermandad que había entre ellos.

Claro, debido a la gran inteligencia que Shintaro tenía, logró ser adelantado un año más y se le había ofrecido un trato para reducir el otro año teniendo clases extras y entregando un poco más de tareas que el resto de sus compañeros. Con tal de estar estudiando ya su carrera, el chico no dudo en aceptar.

Por su lado, Momo extrañaría bastante estar con él, últimamente no podía evitar sentirse sola. Desde que el Mekakushi Dan había dejado de existir, una vez todos habían perdido sus habilidades, un vacío se le hizo presente.

Por momentos la ex idol deseaba contarle a alguien lo que sentía, pero temía ser una molestia para sus familiares y algunos de sus amigos, además de que dudaba que alguien entendiera lo que pasaba. Todos estaban ocupados por algo o alguien. Todos tenían trabajos o hasta sueños que deseaban alcanzar para seguir adelante, pero ella… En momentos como esos, Momo Kisaragi se sentía como un cero a la izquierda.

En el Mekakushi ella era importante, era parte de algo, un pilar de una perfecta construcción que no estaría completo en su ausencia. Como idol desempeñaba un rol, un papel, que le dio presencia y hasta una voz en el mundo. Pero todo eso se perdió y de ella solo quedaban algunas sobras de lo que consideraba, fue alguna vez una gran chica o mujer.

Ya siendo hora de retirarse, la rubia caminaba sin rumbo pues no sabía si ir directo a casa o ir al hospital. En su casa nadie estaría seguramente, pues su mamá trabajaba a esa hora y en cuanto al ir al hospital, ella no era tan amiga de Haruka, al menos no como su hermano. ¿Cómo podría hablar con el chico?

— ¿Y ahora qué hago…? –Suspiró caminando cabizbaja y accidentalmente, al no estar viendo su camino, término chocando con alguien más y cayendo al suelo- A-Auch… Lo siento mucho…

— Como siempre tan torpe, ancianita…

— ¿Ancianita? –Momo alzó la mirada para observar con gran sorpresa a la persona enfrente de ella- ¡¿Hibiya?!

— Oh, aun te acuerdas de mí.

— ¡Hibiya! –exclamó la rubia lazándose encima del menor para abrazarlo, sofocándolo con su enorme busto.

— ¡O-oye! ¡N-no, suéltame! -Gritaba el pelicastaño completamente sonrojado e intentando respirar aunque sin mucho éxito- ¡Que me sueltes!

— ¿Ah? –Momo noto lo sucedido y apenada soltó al fin al chico- ¡Oh, lo siento!

— Co-como sea… -Hibiya intentaba recuperar su aliento al mismo tiempo que arreglaba su cabello.

— ¿Uhm…?

La mayor observó con cierto asombro y sutileza, al chico en frente de ella. Hibiya ya no era más un niño, no solo en edad, el tono de su voz se había hecho más grave, sus hombros eran más anchos, su altura había aumentado, estando casi a la misma estatura que ella y su cabello revuelto era un poco más largo, al menos por delante, cubriéndole un poco sus ojos y ocultando sus orejas.

La menor de los Kisaragi debía admitirlo, incluso se había vuelto atractivo.

— ¿Qué ves, ancianita? ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara? –preguntó el chico con algo de molestia.

— Ah, no. –Contestó estando aun perdida en su mente- Haz crecido mucho, Hibiya y haz cambiado bastante.

— Se llama pubertad. Tarde o temprano me llegaría.

— Je, pues creo que te ha sentado bien. –Confesó la rubia, al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la mejilla riendo apenada.

— U-uhm… tú también te ves bien… -Masculló el menor.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?

— Nada. –Se levantó limpiándose el polvo de su ropa- Te ayudo. –Le ofreció su mano a la chica que aún estaba en el suelo.

— ¡Gracias! –Sonrió gratamente Momo, tomando la mano del chico.

— En fin ¿En qué pensabas que estabas tan distraída? –preguntó el ex niño en su intento de empezar una conversación.

— Oh… yo… -Bajo la mirada recordando todo nuevamente- es una larga historia.

Hibiya noto rápidamente el cambio de ánimo de Momo.

— Tengo tiempo, cuéntame.

— ¿P-pero no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

— En realidad sí. –Contesto secamente- pero puedes acompañarme si no estás ocupada y contarme en el camino.

— Bueno… -Momo pensó.

Una tercera posibilidad había aparecido. En realidad era la mejor opción que las otras dos, además que de acompañar a Hibiya, de ahí podría ir a ver a su hermano al hospital.

— ¿Y bien?

— De acuerdo, iré contigo. –Le sonrió al menor.

El chico empezó a caminar siendo seguido por la voluptuosa rubia, que a pesar de ya no tener más su habilidad de "atraer la mirada", llamaba la atención por donde fuera, tal vez al hecho de que alguna vez fue una gran idol o tal vez por su gran atractivo físico. En realidad él lo ignoraba.

— ¿Me contaras lo que te pasa? –habló de pronto.

— Sobre eso… -Momo se detuvo repentinamente.

Hibiya noto la acción de esta última e igual se detuvo girándose a verla.

— ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto al notar su extraña actitud.

— No quisiera molestarte con mis problemas…

— ¿Pero qué tonterías dices…? –La rubia alzo su mirada sin entender lo dicho por su acompañante- ¿Acaso no somos amigos?

— Sí, si lo somos.

— Entonces cuéntame que te pasa. No me molesta en lo más mínimo, si fuera así no te estaría preguntando y menos insistiéndote.

— Su-supongo. –Contesto ella cabizbaja.

— Entonces deja ya los rodeos y cuéntame de una vez que es lo que tienes.

Además de haber cambiado físicamente, Hibiya se había vuelto más directo en cuanto su manera de hablar, y a pesar de que aún conservaba su actitud tan descarada al momento de dirigirse hacia ella, se podría decir que se había vuelto más maduro también.

— Uh, tampoco tienes que molestarte.

— Tú haces que me moleste.

Hibiya se detuvo en una pequeña florería y entro seguido por Momo.

— Oh, que lindas. –Comentó la mayor viendo con admiración unas rosas.

— No cambies el tema. –Dijo el pelicastaño, que había comprado un ramo de distintas flores, entre ellas rosas, turquesas, lilas y más.

— Jum… -Momo inflo sus mejillas viendo al, ya no tan pequeño, Hibiya algo molesta- Si me vas a tratar tan mal no te diré nada.

— Como quieras… -Salió de la florería una vez había pagado sus flores- En esa caso ya no tienes que acompañarme.

— O-oye… -La chica miro como el otro se iba sin ella y desesperada empezó a seguirlo.

—. . . –este solo la ignoro.

— Hibiya hazme caso.

El mencionado seguía caminando dándole la espalda a la chica que empezaba nuevamente a desanimarse.

— ¡De acuerdo! ¿Quieres saber que me pasa? ¡Te lo diré! –El pelicastaño se detuvo- No tengo razones para vivir…

— ¿Qué? –Hibiya le miro de reojo- ¿De qué diablos hablas?

— Hablo de que desde que el Mekakushi se separó, desde que perdí mi habilidad, me volví una nada en este mundo. Ya no tengo un motivo para seguir viviendo.

— ¿Podrías explicarte mejor? –El menor se giró al fin viéndola directamente a los ojos, mostrando un gran enojo hacia sus palabras.

— Uhm… -trago saliva- ¿Alguien me necesita? No, jamás nadie lo ha hecho, entonces ¿para qué vivo?

— Eres una idiota… ancianita. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?

-¿Qué?

El chico soltó un suspiro volviéndose nuevamente hacia su camino.

— ¿Me vas acompañar?

Momo solo asintió cabizbaja siguiéndole.

Conforme iban avanzando la chica fue notando como el buen clima de aquel día empezaba a cambiar, volviéndose un cielo nublado y gris, amenazando con llover. Como si todo no pudiera ser peor.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

Pero Hibiya no contesto, solo siguió caminando sin dejar de ser seguido por la mayor. Entonces fue que Momo reconoció el camino. Había ido a ese mismo lugar antes con su hermano para ir a visitar a cierta chica, aunque dudaba que Hibiya fuera a ver a la misma persona.

El cementerio como siempre tan frió, solitario y con un aire pesado que casi hacia que a uno le costara respirar. Un ambiente incomodo pero igual nostálgico. Solo aquellos que han perdido a un ser querido podrían entender lo que era caminar en ese lugar para visitar a una persona amada.

— Disculpa la tardanza… -hablo al fin el pelicastaño deteniéndose enfrente de una lápida.

— Hiyori… -susurro Momo leyendo el nombre de dicha lapida.

Hibiya entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó dejando el ramo de flores encima de la tumba de piedra.

— Perdón por no haber venido la semana pasada, pero he estado muy ocupado por las clases, ya te había comentado anteriormente.

La rubia no decía nada. Se mantenía callada mientras observaba con sorpresa al más chico.

— Ayer pase por el parque por el que solíamos ir a jugar… cerca donde ocurrió el accidente y yo… -Su voz empezó a hacerse quebradiza- no pude evitar pensar en lo mucho… -repentinamente su mano tomó la de Momo la cual no dudó ningún momento el apretarla suavemente- …lo mucho que te extraño y como quisiera que estuvieras aquí…

Los sollozos del chico le impidieron el seguir hablando. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y no era capaz de controlarlas por más que las secara. De pronto Hibiya volvió a ser el pequeño de 13 años que Momo había conocido tiempo atrás, acompañado de la linda Hiyori, la cual si aún estuviera viva, aun la trataría como si fuera la gran idol, con o sin su habilidad.

Igual empezó a llorar.

— Lo que Hibiya quería decir… -hablo de pronto ella, mientras el otro seguía cabizbajo llorando- es que nos haces falta a todos, pero te conozco bien, Hiyori-chan, tal vez no tanto como Hibiya pero si lo suficiente para saber que te gustaría que siguiéramos adelante… -La rubia miro a su acompañante- …y eso haremos pero igual jamás te olvidaremos, porque siempre serás una parte importante en el Mekakushi, incluso aunque no fuiste un miembro oficial, siempre serás un miembro de nuestro corazones y de nuestras vidas.

— Siempre…

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Hibiya al fin se tranquilizó.

Sin soltar la mano de su acompañante el menor se inclinó hacia la lápida limpiando un poco el polvo de esta y se despidió.

— Hasta la otra semana, Hiyori. –Fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse junto con Momo.

Las nubes fueron desapareciendo del cielo y como arte de magia el buen clima de la mañana regreso, con su fragante viento y su cálida luz de sol.

* * *

— ¡Oh! Por cierto, Hibiya-kun.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Mañana le haremos una fiesta de bienvenida a Haruka-kun. ¿Si sabes que se dará de alta este sábado verdad?

— No. –contesto con cierta sorpresa.

— Bueno ¿te gustaría venir? Estoy segura de que a él le gustaría verte ahí.

— Pues… no tengo ningún pendiente mañana así que si, cuenta conmigo. –Le sonrió a la mayor.

— Genial. –correspondió la sonrisa igual.

Los dos se detuvieron en una esquina que llevaba cada quien a su destino, una calle hacia la casa de Hibiya y la otra en dirección al hospital donde Momo vería a Shintaro.

Se sonreían mutuamente aun sin dejar de verse el uno al otro cuando de pronto el menor noto una extraña expresión en el rostro de la más grande.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— U-uh… Hibiya, tu mano…

El pelicastaño bajo la mirada para notar que no había soltado la mano de Momo durante todo el camino del cementerio hasta ahí. Su rostro sonrojó con gran intensidad al igual que el de la chica y rápidamente la soltó estando completamente avergonzado.

— Lo-lo siento… -desvió su mirada aun ruborizado.

— N-no te preocupes.

— Por cierto… -Habló de pronto el chico con seriedad en el tono de su voz- sobre lo que me contaste anteriormente.

— ¿Qué pasa con eso?

— Te equivocaste sobre lo que dijiste, sobre que nadie te necesitaba… -Hibiya se acomodó su mochila de la escuela en su hombro y le dio la espalda a la chica con intenciones de irse ya por su propio camino- Yo te necesito…

Los ojos ámbar de Momo se abrieron con cierta sorpresa, pero brillaron igual con encanto.

Dejándose llevar por su emoción, abrazó al menor por detrás y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla.

— Gracias, Hibiya…

— ¿Por q-qué…? –cuestionó estático ante el beso y abrazo.

— Por darme un propósito para vivir… -susurro suavemente.

— ¿Qué? –pregunto aun confundido por sus palabras.

— ¡Me tengo que ir! Mi hermano me espera. –soltó al chico y se fue corriendo hacia la dirección contraria- ¡Nos vemos mañana, Hibiya-kun! ¡Cuídate!

El más chico solo miró el camino por el que la rubia se iba y soltó un largo suspiro.

— Hasta entonces, Momo-chan…

* * *

— ¡Ya llegue! –Fueron las primeras palabras con las que Momo saludo al momento de llegar al cuarto del hospital.

— Ya te habías tardado. –Hablo Shintaro quien había estado platicando con Haruka todo el rato mientras la esperaban- Dijiste que me mandarías un mensaje pero no me llego nada. Estaba preocupado.

— Lo siento mucho, Onii-chan. –La rubia hizo una reverencia y enseguida desvió su mirada hacia el chico en la cama- Hola, Haruka-kun ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Hola Momo-chan. –Saludo amablemente el más grande de la habitación- Muy bien. Gracias por preguntar.

— Y bien… ¿Qué fue lo que te retraso? –Interrogo el pelinegro a su hermana.

— Oh, es que me encontré con Hibiya-kun.

Ambos chicos se sorprendieron al oír eso.

— ¿Hibiya-kun? ¿Cómo está? –pregunto Haruka.

— Bastante bien… -Momo sonrojo levemente- Me pidió que te mandara sus saludos y que también te diera sus disculpas por no haber venido la otra vez a visitarte.

— Hehehe… No es problema.

— En fin… -Interrumpió Shintaro- Mañana sales al fin, Haruka. ¿Estas emocionado?

— Bastante. –Sonrió a sus invitados- especialmente porque al fin podré verla a ella…

Los hermanos Kisaragi intercambiaron miradas. No tenían que preguntar, sabían exactamente a quien se refería Haruka y estaban bastantes felices al ver al chico tan emocionado por verla.

Lo que hacía una lástima el que Takane no lo estuviera…

* * *

_Siguiente capítulo: **"Dolorosos Recuerdos"**_

— _No, tú no eres así ¡por favor, Haruka!_

— _Lo siento, querida. Haruka no está con nosotros ahora…_

* * *

_Eso es todo, espero les haya gustado :)_

_Intentare no tardarme con la actualización pero aun tengo pendiente otro fanfic y aparte los estudios y blah, blah! Mi único consuelo es que mis vacaciones se acercan (TTuTT) y así podre seguir escribiendo._

_Hasta la próxima y muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic. Cuidense , bye-bye~_

_**Atte: Mitsui Neko**_


End file.
